


Original Vampire Hunter Story (Title in Progress)

by SatansTrueMistress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Vampire Hunters, excerpt, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansTrueMistress/pseuds/SatansTrueMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanna see if anyone would actually read this if I made it into a full story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original Vampire Hunter Story (Title in Progress)

"Werewolves are only really a problem around the full moon. Most of them know to chain themselves up or make wolfsbane or _whatever._ But sometimes there's a newly bitten wolf and we have to track it and -"

"Kill it?" Jackson's eyes were like saucers and he was twitching nervously.

" _Sedate_ them." Sasha continued, eyebrow raised, "Until they can transform back into human form. Then we have our werewolf friend-" 

"Contact-" Kane cut in, still glaring out the window. 

"Would you hush, he's my friend," She rolled her eyes and focused on Jackson, "His name is Reggie. He's a good guy, Kane just doesn't like him because he flirts with anything that moves." 

" _Literally_ anything." _  
_

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Anyway. Reggie takes care of them. Teaches them the ropes. Then there's fairies. They're mostly just mischivious little assholes, so they're really the least of our problems. Then there's the witches. The biggest problem with them is that they leave weird things at ritual sites. As you can probably guess,  _vampires_ are our biggest problem." _  
_

Jackson shifted uncomfortably on the squeaky leather. 

"They're pretty awful all around, to be honest.  There's a theory that the venom - or whatever you want to call it - kinda...God, I'm horrible at explaining."

"You're the smart one," Kane scoffed. 

"I know.  _I_ know what I'm talking about, but I can never explain it in way other people can understand. The words don't want to come out right."  _  
_

"Let me give it a try then," Kane looked at Jackson for the first time since they entered the café. "You're not yourself anymore. It's like a poison eating at you, consuming you until you're not yourself anymore. Well, not the good parts of you, anyway. Because that's what it does. It eats away your happiness, your humanity. Leaving you a broken, depressed, angry, bitter, _evil_ creature. And the less blood you consume, the worse it gets. Too long without it, you're more feral animal than anything even remotely resembling something that used to be human."

Jackson stared at Kane with wide, terrified eyes. Kane glared back, eyes hard. 

Sasha pinched the bridge of her nose, "Come on, Jackson let's get you home."

* * *

Sasha turned to Jackson when they pulled up to his house, "Don't worry, they can't come inside unless invited."

Jackson visibly relaxed, "I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Bye!" Sasha chirped.

"Bye Sash. Bye Kane," He said, climbing out of the truck. 

Kane waved in his general direction.

 

Sasha crawled over the seat after Jackson had closed the door.   


"Hey watch the upholstery," Kane complained.

She punched him in the shoulder, "You scared the crap out of him, dude. He told me on the way out of the café." 

Kane smirked, "As was my intention." 

Sasha laughed, "You're an asshole. Why would you do that. He's going to need _therapy."_  


"Because he's a fucking asshole. You fucking know he is." 

"True. But stop trying to traumatize him. I think the vamp did that well enough."

Kane signed and whipped around the corner, "Fine. Its not like we'll ever talk to him again."

Sasha peeled herself off the window and pulled on her seatbelt, "Jesus Christ, who gave you your driver's license?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was typed at 3 in the morning on my cellphone, so please excuse anything that sucks. Unless the writing sucks. Then tell me to stop.


End file.
